To Tame A Veela
by BurningCrashingRaining
Summary: Hermione Granger has returned for her final year at Hogwarts. After shocking news, she travels to America to live and study for two years with her cousin Carmi. Unfortunately, she has to bring her stubborn Veela mate along. T for language and maturity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heeeeeeyyyyyy, new story. Couldn't resist, sorry. Besides, I've been cut off from the Internet for a week now. I needed to do **_**something,**_** so no judgies! Now, I've had this idea for about three weeks, and I decided to finally start it before I lost the idea, or someone else had the same one, which you know, I actually kind of doubt, because this is a really pretty original idea. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger walked the halls of Hogwarts for what would be her final time. The 5'2" witch had accepted Professor McGonagall's invitation to repeat her seventh year and returned to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron had gone on to be Aurors, and she and Ron –while having kissed at the Final Battle – were just friends now, and he was happily dating Luna Lovegood. Hermione personally thought the two suited each other. Ron grounded Luna, and brought her back down to earth, while Luna calmed his temper in a way that Hermione had never been able to. Harry and Ginny were happily in love – sickeningly in love, actually – and Hermione, well Hermione hadn't found her special someone yet, but that didn't bother her in the least. She knew it would come when she least expected it, and besides, she was Head Girl! Going to the Head's dorms, Hermione stated the password, climbed through the portrait, ignored Draco Malfoy – who had made Head Boy – and his friend Blaise Zabini, and walked up the stairway to her bedroom. She entered, and grabbed her laptop from her closet. When she'd asked Professor McGonagall if she would be able to bring it along, the elder witch had looked at her blankly. The confusion had cleared when Hermione told her that Professor Dumbledore had cast a charm on it the previous year that allowed her Muggle electronics to work in the magically buffered castle. Hermione reentered the common room, and claimed an armchair in the far corner. Sitting down, she curled up and balanced the laptop on her legs. Opening the top, she selected the Skype app she wanted to use and looked up her cousin's username, seeing if she was available. She was. Hermione clicked it, and waited for her cousin to respond.<p>

Feeling two pairs of eyes on her, Hermione looked up and met the gazes of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini defiantly.

"Can I _help _you?" She snapped at the two.

"Um, Mina?" A female voice with an American accent sounded from the computer.

Hermione looked down. "Oh, Carmi, I'm sorry. I was talking to some imbeciles in my common room."

Carmi laughed. "No worries, Mina."

* * *

><p>Carmichael Lei was Hermione Granger's younger cousin. She was fifteen, 5 feet even, had curly and wild brown hair with dark cherry lowlights down to the middle of her back, and had a small, heart-shaped face. Her nose was tiny, and turned up at the end, her mouth was naturally pouty, and her cinnamon eyes were always sparkling. With her petite features, people often described the girl as a 'pixie.' And with a mischievous nature to match her features, the title of pixie suited her.<p>

"So", Hermione began impishly, "are you still a midget?"

"Mina!" Carmi wailed. "I'll have you know that in order to be a _short person_ the maximum height is 4'10". Besides, you're taller than me!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "By two inches! Wait, you looked up the height? So at one point you must have thought you were going to be a midget forever."

Carmi glared at her cousin. "The correct terminology is '_short person_'. And shut up."

Hermione happy danced in her seat. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, grabbing the laptop just before it fell.

"Ha ha", Carmi stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

"Whatever. I was right."

Carmi looked down and mumbled something. Hermione strained to understand her, and then fell out of the chair laughing. She twisted to avoid crushing the laptop, and landed flat on her back, with the computer falling on top of her stomach, and knocking the breath out of the wavy haired witch with sparkling hazel eyes.

"Oof", she grunted.

"YES!" Carmi shouted, jumping up and doing a rather poor imitation of a footballer's touch down dance. **(American version of football here, people.) **"_Finally,_ I am not the first of us to fall out of her chair with laughter. Victory is mine", she crowed… and then promptly fell flat on her face.

Hermione burst out laughing. She laughed until her stomach hurt, and her laughter became silent, and tears ran down her face. Only her cousin would trip on thin air in the middle of a dance. As Hermione became more immersed in her conversation with her cousin, she remained where she had fallen on the floor. Her hair was spread in a chocolate wave around her, and a few stray curls fell into her face as she talked animatedly, and her eyes seemed to glow from a fire hidden deep within her.

* * *

><p>As Blaise stared at her, he thought that he had never seen a sight more beautiful. He turned to look at Draco and found his friend staring at the screen of Granger's bloody Muggle device. Blaise followed his friend's line of sight, and was surprised to see the girl whom Hermione was talking with on the screen. She was pretty, Blaise thought, but she wasn't Hermione. For Blaise, no other girl could compare and ever satisfy because she would not be Hermione.<p>

Draco looked at the girl on the screen – Carmi, Granger had called her – with concern and amusement. She'd fallen on her face, so he was concerned for her, and but then again, she'd fallen _flat on her face._ How was he not supposed to find amusement in that? Draco thought over his summer wearily. He'd found out he was a Veela. The prospect had terrified him – still terrified him at times, if he was being honest -, and moreover, he'd read about Veelas. If he/she did not find his/her mate or found his/her mate, but were not accepted by his/her eighteenth birthday, the Veela would die. Draco had had no idea where to start looking, but now, seeing the girl on the screen, he knew who his mate was. There were just two problems. One, she was a Muggle, and two, she was American. After the War, Draco had no problem with Muggleborns _or_ Muggles, and he knew his mother didn't – not really, anyway – but his father was an entirely separate entity. Starting with the American bit, Draco thought it over. Honestly, he didn't give one crap about her ethnicity, but he could only imagine how that bit would go over with his family. He winced just thinking about it. Now, as far as the Muggle bit, how would he explain magic to her? He couldn't hide it from her; magic was in his blood – it was who he was.

Draco looked up from his thoughts when he realized Hermione was standing in front of him, hands on her hips, foot tapping.

Draco smirked. "Something I can help you with, Granger?" he drawled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is", Hermione bit out. "How about you tell me why you were staring at my cousin – not that she noticed -, and why _you_", she exclaimed, whirling on Blaise, "were staring at _me?_ Hmm?" She said impatiently.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Hermione stood in the Heads common room stunned. She summoned a beanbag chair from her room, and collapsed into it. She put her head in her hands hiding her face, and shook her head helplessly.<p>

"I need my music", she muttered. "I need to think."

Hermione _accio_-ed her laptop from the other side of the room, and her headphones from her school bag which was just inside her bedroom. Putting her headphones her ears and plugging them into the side of the laptop, she looked up at Draco and Blaise's confused faces.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to walk up stairs for a short amount of time, only to come back down again to tell you my decision", Hermione said irritably. "Besides, I'm comfortable as am."

Hermione listened to her music for about forty-five minutes, before removing her headphones. She looked up for Blaise and Draco only to see the two immersed in a game of Wizard's Chess. Hermione rolled her eyes. _'Of course'_, she thought fondly. _'Wait, 'fondly'? Where did that come from? Oh shit.'_

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! Tell me what you thought, I really am interested in your feedback. ;D<strong>

**Love!**


	2. Meeting Aunt Rena

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That right belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>The following day Hermione woke with a crick in her neck from sleeping on the beanbag chair overnight. She was surprised to find a blanket on her, however. Smiling softly, she quietly rose from the beanbag, and floated it and her laptop up the stairs. Changing her clothes, Hermione grabbed her book bag and was out the door of the Head's common room. She needed to speak to Professor McGonagall.<p>

Back in the Head Boy's dorm, Blaise stretched and then frowned, concentrating on something. Then he grinned. He could sense Hermione's feelings. That meant she'd accepted the bond. _'Wait a minute',_ the Italian scowled. His mate was no longer in the tower. He couldn't feel her presence anywhere nearby. Leaving the room and Draco behind, Blaise walked down to the common room. Hermione wasn't there, either. Pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, Blaise was quickly becoming more and more worried.

Hermione was in the Headmistress's office talking to Professor McGonagall when she suddenly felt a surge of anger sweep through her. The young girl gasped and bent double, wrapping her arms around her mid-section. Professor McGonagall rose in worry, and went around the desk to her favorite student.

"Ms. Granger?"

"He's angry", Hermione gasped out. "He's so, so angry. Worried, too. Professor, how long have we been talking?"

Professor McGonagall looked at her timepiece and frowned. "Only a half hour, Ms. Granger. Well, seeing as you've accepted the bond, it seems you and Mr. Zabini have some things to work out."

"So it would seem", Hermione agreed grimly. "That being said, Professor, I really would like to continue our conversation. Now, I know Carmi would accept Malfoy in a second if she knew the conditions, but I don't want her to have the kind of relationship where she knows nothing of her counterpart. I want Carmi to grow to love him on her own, then accept him. That's where my proposal comes in."

The professor sighed. "I do understand where you are coming from, Ms. Granger, but to send my three best students to a Muggle school in America?"

"Well, it isn't like Carmi could come here, Professor. She doesn't have a drop of magical blood in here. Although…" Hermione trailed off.

Professor McGonagall looked at her. "Although?" She questioned.

Hermione sighed. "Carmi can See, Professor. All her predictions in the past have come true. It doesn't make any sense, though. She has no magical blood, and her only magical relative is me."

Professor McGonagall thought, and then sighed. "If what you tell me is true, Ms. Granger, then I will accept your proposal. You and Messrs. Malfoy and Zabini may travel to America to go to school with your cousin. It would not do to have an unwatched Seer alone with no idea of what she can do."

Hermione's face lit up when her Professor's words sunk in. "However, if you are to go, it should be as soon as possible. Tonight, if possible."

Hermione nodded. "Of course, Professor."

"And you really should be on your way back to the Head's dormitories now, Ms. Granger. You don't look at all well. How angry is he?"

"Very", Hermione acknowledged.

* * *

><p>Hermione entered the Head's common room cautiously. She really didn't need an angry Veela on her back. Hermione winced as the door seemed to slam behind her, and Blaise was off the couch like a rocket. He strode over to where she was, blue eyes glinting dangerously. Hermione gulped and backed up until her back hit the wall. Blaise stalked toward her, a lion chasing its prey.<p>

"Where were you?" Blaise asked softly, an edge to his voice.

Ever one to fight, Hermione replied, "I wasn't gone for even an hour, Blaise. You really need to stop worrying."

Blaise looked down on her, eyes darkening. He walked forward until there were only two inches between the two's bodies. He bent his head down, and placed his mouth near his mate's ear.

"I'll ask again, where were you?" His breath tickled Hermione's ear, and she shuddered, and squirmed against him. He smirked to know that she wasn't as unaffected as she appeared.

Hermione growled on the inside. The bastard knew what he was doing to her, and he was _enjoying_ it, damn him! Fine, then. He wanted a game? She'd give him a game.

"I was out."

Blaise growled. "I _know_ you were bloody well _out. _I want to know where!"

Hermione smirked inwardly. "I was in the library", she said 'innocently.'

Blaise scowled, and closed the remaining inches of space between his body and Hermione's, pressing against her. "Don't lie to me", he whispered. "I would know if you had been in the library. I would have sensed it. I couldn't sense you anywhere. Where. Were. You?" He growled.

Hermione closed her eyes, and leaned her head back against the wall. Damn this Veela in front of her for having such an affect. It wasn't right. _'I won't let him win this game',_ she thought ferociously. Opening her eyes and leaning her head forward, Hermione looked Blaise straight in the eye, and said, "I was in the castle." And wiggled straight out of his arms and ran for the stairs.

* * *

><p>Blaise was shocked that he had been outwitted at his own game. But then again, his mate <em>was<em> Hermione Granger. Blaise took three long strides, and caught his mate around the wrist, pulling her back into him. His mouth covered hers, hot and hard.

Hermione melted into the kiss. Blaise buried one hand in her long hair, and the other around the small of her back, pulling her into him hard. Hermione gasped as her body connected with his. The Veela took advantage of her surprise to probe his tongue into her mouth. He nearly died of pleasure at her taste. She tasted like raspberries and honey, tied together with jasmine tea. One of Hermione's arms wound up around his neck, flattening her tighter against him. The other clutched at his chest, desperately seeking something to cling to. Gaining some confidence, Hermione gently probed her own tongue into Blaise's mouth. Blaise was surprised, but accepted it. The two battled for dominance. Hermione loved the taste of Blaise. He tasted of coffee ice cream, and her cousin's favorite dessert – Crème Brule. Hermione let Blaise win the battle of dominance, and he explored her mouth, charting the unknown territory. As if sensing Hermione's need to breathe, Blaise withdrew from her mouth slowly and nipped at her jaw and neck, searching for that one special spot. He heard Hermione hiss in a breath as his lips sucked on a pulse point just beneath her ear. Blaise grinned. '_Found it.'_

Hermione was melting. The sensations of Blaise's mouth against hers, his lips at her pulse point, the feeling of his body against hers, all of it was too much. She drew his mouth back to hers impatiently, craving the feeling of him again. Blaise chuckled at his mate's impatience, but then groaned when she bit at his bottom lip as punishment for him laughing at her. Picking her up, he felt her wrap her legs around his waist. He nearly dropped her at the feeling. Hermione wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, and crossed her ankles to give her a bit of a boost. Blaise turned and walked the two back over to the wall. He leaned Hermione back against the wall, expecting her to drop her feet from his waist and back down to the ground. She didn't. Instead she just wound herself tighter around him, clutching at him for balance. Blaise groaned aloud at the feeling. He clutched her tighter to him, not willing to let her go.

* * *

><p>The two stayed intertwined for minutes, or maybe even hours, they weren't sure. Draco was the one who interrupted them.<p>

"Hey, Granger, I was just talking to McGonagall about something she said she'd – whoa!" He said, looking up.

Hermione reluctantly pulled herself away from Blaise. The Italian boy groaned, and showed his displeasure by trying to catch her mouth again. Hermione laughed and pushed him away. "Blaise, stop. Sorry, what was that you were saying Malfoy?"

Draco looked at her. "You know, this would all be so much less uncomfortable if you were on your own feet."

Hermione blushed, and unwound herself from Blaise. Blaise growled at Draco who rolled his eyes. "Suck it up, princess." Then he addressed Hermione. "Something about America and going to school there for two years."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What time is it?"

Draco checked his watch. "Six."

"Shit!" Hermione exclaimed ignoring the shocked looks from Draco and Blaise at her language. "McGonagall gave the three of us permission to go to school with Carmi, in America, at a _Muggle_ school", she added pointedly, "for two years. We're due to leave at seven. So shoo! Pack!" she said, pushing the two up the stairs.

After forty-five minutes of Hermione saying, "No, Blaise, you can't bring wizard robes" and, "No, Malfoy, you don't need to bring heavy clothes, she lives in _Southern California._" The three were ready to go.

Leading the way to Professor McGonagall's office, Hermione felt a hand slip into hers. Hermione grinned, and heard Blaise whisper in her ear, "This is where you were earlier, isn't it?" Hermione nodded.

"Sorry I overreacted."

"I'm not. Otherwise that little session would have never happened", Hermione whispered impishly. Giggling at the look on his face, she slipped her hands from his and skipped up the last few steps to the Headmistress's office.

Professor McGonagall held out the Portkey. "This is timed to leave in two minutes. Do you all have everything you need?"

The three nodded. Then, placing their hands on the worn out violin bow, they felt the familiar tug behind their navels.

* * *

><p>Landing in a sunny meadow, they all blinked bright sunlight out of their eyes. Looking around, Hermione grinned.<p>

"I know this place. Carmi and I come here for picnics every day in the summer."

"It's September 1st", Draco pointed out.

"Mmm, yeah. Carmi's school starts in August." Hermione grimaced.

Standing in front of Carmi's house, Hermione knocked, heard a, "Coming!", followed by a load of cursing, and grinned. Entering the house, Hermione saw her aunt hopping around on one foot, clutching the other, and swearing enough to make a sailor blush.

"Stupid fucking shitty asshole crapping son of a load of bitching – "

"Hi Aunt Rena." Hermione interrupted, giggling.

Rena looked up from her hopping. "Hermione dear! Lovely to see you again; Carmi should be home in a half hour. How are you?"

"Fine. Did you stub your toe on Whiskers' cage again?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rena nodded mournfully. "Stupid squirrel's cage. And people wonder where Carmi gets her klutziness."

"Well it isn't like she's klutzy on the mats or floor."

"That's true", Rena sighed. "Who are your friends, dear?"

"Oh." Hermione said. "The blonde one is Draco Malfoy, and this", she said, tugging Blaise forward from where he was connected to her hand, "is Blaise Zabini."

* * *

><p><strong>So… how was it? Tell me what you thought of the kissing scene. It was my first time writing one.<strong>

**Love!**


	3. Carmi…!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Rena winked at her niece. "This one seems to be a bit more than a friend, dear."<p>

Hermione blushed, and said, "Maybe."

Blaise looked at her, and smiled wickedly. Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved him. Harder than he had anticipated, apparently, because he flailed about for a moment before gaining his balance, and pouting at Hermione.

"Oh suck it up, princess."

A snicker at the door alerted the group of another presence. A small girl – tiny, really, only 5'0" – stood leaning against the doorframe.

"Nice to see who wears the pants in _that_ relationship." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Pix." Hermione said, affectionately shortening her cousin's nickname of 'Pixie*'.

"Sup, Fai.** Who're your friends? Oh, you're _cute_", she said, referring to Draco.

"Excuse me?" Draco said sputtering. "A Malfoy is never _cute._ He is sexy, hot, handsome, sometimes even referred to as _gorgeous_, but he is never _cute."_

"Fine." Carmi sauced. "You aren't cute, you're _adorable._ Oh, I could just squish those baby cheeks of yours. Look at the cute baby. Isn't he sweet?" She cooed, making hand motions with her hands as if squeezing baby cheeks.

"I think I preferred 'cute'", Draco muttered aside to Blaise.

"Hey Mom, d'you have my –"

"Here are your rice cakes, hon. And here are a few bottles of water."

Draco and Blaise gaped at the bottles. "Those are _huge."_

Carmi peered down at the bottles of water in her hand. They were normally sized to her, but then, she'd been using the bottles for years. She supposed she'd just grown used to the size of them.

"Oh. Yes, I suppose they are rather large. Hey Mina", she said, turning to address her cousin. "I may have _accidentally_ blabbed to the team that you were going to be coming to school here for your junior and senior year."

"Carmi…"

"Oh hush you", she scolded playfully. "Anyway, they all remember you from the summers we've hung out, and they want you to join the team. And before you say no, just come to _one_ practice, and see if you don't like. Actually", she said, checking her cell phone for the time, "I have practice starting in – five minutes?" She shrieked. "Shit! I'm going to be late! Come on!"

"I'm beginning to understand where your mate got her foul mouth", Draco muttered to his friend.

Grabbing Hermione's hand, she hit speed dial number two on her phone and raised it to her ear. "Morgan, hey! Look I'm going to be late by about two minutes, so if you could just distract Coach for me…? Really? You're a doll, Morgie, thanks! Oh, hey! If you could mention to her I'm bringing Mina, soften her up a bit… How far am I now? Mmm, I'd say 30 seconds from the girl's locker room. Yup, I'm just about to change. You see Coach now? Go talk to her, distract her! 'Kay, see ya in a few."

**A/N: So the way, I have it is that Carmi lives about two minutes from the campus, so it's easy for her to get to school.**

* * *

><p>Once Carmi was all changed she grabbed a spare leotard from her locker and threw it at Mina. "Here, put that on." Seeing her cousin's face, she added, "Mina when I said come to a practice, I meant actually take part in it. Now come on. I have a minute before I'm late!"<p>

Carmi and Mina tied their hair back as they entered the girl's gymnastics training room right on time. The rest of the team had gathered by the water fountain, gossiping and waiting for their second captain. They looked up as both Carmi and Mina entered the room tying their hair back. Carmi had tamed hers back in a tight fishtail braid. Mina had simply pulled hers back into a high ponytail. Mina was wearing a dark purple leotard that was slashed through with a lighter purple. Carmi was wearing a black and blue leotard that fitted to her body perfectly.

Carmi grinned at the rest of her team. "I believe you all know my cousin Mina."

Laughter rippled through the group. "Thought so. Now, what are you all standing around for? Stretches!"

As the rest of the team hurried to comply and find space on the mats, Carmi looked over at Mina. "What are you waiting for? Go join them."

Hermione looked at her cousin. "You're not coming, then?"

Carmi winked. "Perks of being one of the captains, love."

Walking up to Hermione after practice had ended, Carmi held out one of her water bottles and face towels. "So what do you think? You interested?"

"That was intense", Hermione breathed out. "I loved it! Where do I sign up?"

Darcy (the coach) walked up to the two. "Normally you'd have to hold an audition for myself, and our two captains", nodding at Carmi and Morgan, " but I remember you from our summer practices, Granger. And even if I didn't, after watching you keep up with one of our most difficult training routines, I have to say, I'm impressed. Welcome to the team."

Mina grinned. "Wicked."

Darcy turned to address Carmi. "Don't you have dance in five minutes, Lei?"

Carmi's eyes widened. "Shit, shit, shit! Not again!"

Darcy shook her head. "Go. I'll call ahead to Mark that you and the other girls may be a bit late. Should I tell him to expect an extra, then?" She asked, looking at Hermione.

Carmi looked at Hermione. "You interested?"

Hermione thought it over. All that was waiting for her back at Carmi's were Blaise, Draco, and Aunt Rena. Although spending time with her kooky, loveable aunt would be fun, she'd have to put up with an over-protective Veela and another Veela who had yet to get to know his mate. Yeah, she was good staying with Carmi and the others.

Hermione nodded. "Why not? Can't be worse than dealing with Blaise and Draco."

Carter grinned. "You say that now, but I'd love to see you saying the same thing after _one_ class with Mark. You'll never be the same."

* * *

><p>Walking into the dance studio, Hermione was slightly wary after all she had heard of Mark from the girls. When she'd asked if she needed to wear anything in particular, the only response she'd gotten was a pair of small Soffee shorts thrown in her face by Morgan. <em>'Keep your leo on.' <em>She'd been warned. _'You'll be __**burning**__ with just the leo and shorts at the end, anyway.' _So Hermione entered the studio with the rest of the girls, and was amazed at the studio. _This_ was the studio? It was so small!

Carter laughed at the look on Mina's face. "Don't let Mark catch you with that face. He hates the studio, too, but he's the only one allowed to comment on it."

Mina nodded.

**(Now I realize that I've been switching back and forth between Hermione and Mina, and I'm just going to stick with Mina, and any other nicknames she may have/receive throughout the story from different characters.)**

Mark entered the studio. His was a quiet entrance but he automatically drew the attention of the inhabitants of the room. He walked straight up to Mina, circled her, looked her up and down, and nodded, proclaiming, "She will do."

Morgan and Carter high fived the other. _"Yes."_

Mina looked from the instructor to Carter and Morgan and then finally to her cousin. "I take I've just been accepted onto the team then?" She asked drily.

Mark clapped his hands. "Now ladies, this session is hip hop. Are there any among us who know even a little?"

Hands went up sporadically throughout the group of girls. "Good." Mark acknowledged. "Why don't you give us a little taste of what I would like each of you to be able to do for this performance." It wasn't a question.

Six or seven girls walked to the front. Morgan and Carter were among them. They beckoned to Carmi. "Carmi, come on! Don't make us do the routine without you!" Carmi laughed and joined her friends at the front. Mina watched her cousin hold up a finger, run to her bag and rummage through it, and hold up a CD triumphantly. She jogged quickly over to Mark, handed it to him, and whispered in his ear. Joining the rest of the girls at the front of the room, she stood in front of the first row. The rows were layered in a pattern of 2-3-2. Carmi looked at everyone in the room and said, "Usually dance doesn't require much of an explanation – well not _our_ class anyway –" ripples of laughter through the room as each girl remembered being thrust into brutal routines with no preparation, "but we're going to give you one anyway. Morgan, Carter, take it away!"

Carmi faded into the back row as she listened to her friends explain the dance to their peers. "Right, so this dance focuses on the harmonies that are always underlying the main melody in a good group performance. We wanted to highlight on the little moves in this dance. Choreographed by one… Miss Carmi Lei!"

"And inspired by Carter's complaints of violists never having the melody in orchestral pieces!" Carmi piped in from the back.

"Oh, this should be interesting", Mark muttered, shaking his head.

Each girl fading into her row, they nodded at Mark who pressed play on the stereo. The music was soft, but grew louder steadily. A bass started the first harmony followed by a violin. Then a cello, and lastly a viola. The melodies were contrasting, but they worked. A guitar riff replaced the classical music, then booming drum beats. The girls' bodies moved fluidly in the first row of two. The row of three moved jerkily, like a semi-oiled machine rusting quickly. The last row stood still, not moving. Then they burst into hurried movement, doing cartwheels, back handsprings, and standing back tucks. The group separated, each row doing different movements that should have clashed but didn't. Above the guitar riffs and drumbeats, the viola and violin melodies soared, each playing a different melody. Ending their dance with each girl close to the floor in a different position, there was silence and all that was heard was the performers labored breaths.

Mark rose from the back of the room and clapped.

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided to end it here. It's almost one in the morning and I'm exhausted. Reviews are my crack. <strong>

***Pixie is Carmi's nickname from when she was little. She and Mina went through a whole fairy stage.**

****Fai – same explanation as Carmi's above. Short for 'Fairy.'**

**Love!**


	4. How Do You KNOW This Stuff?

**A/N: Don't you all just love me? Four chapters already! See, this is what happens when I have no Internet for a week. D: Updates up the wazoo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters are my own. Please respect that, and do not claim them as yours.**

* * *

><p><em>Continuing off of last chapter…<em>

Mark rose from the back of the room and clapped. "Excellent ladies. That was brilliant. Now, Carmichael", he said looking sharply at Carmi, "you say you choreographed this?"

Carmi shook her head. "It wasn't all me. I had a lot of help from Carter on this one."

Mark looked at Carter. "Is this true, Carter?"

"Sort of. The music was my idea, and I helped with deciding who went in which row, and which style fit which girl, but the dancing… that was all Carmi."

Mark nodded. "I thought so. You have a very distinctive style, Ms. Lei. I hope to see more of your creations in the future. Now! Let's get to work, ladies."

Carmi headed over to Mina. "Can you believe that? He wants to see more of my choreography! Mina, do you understand what this means?"

"That he wants to see more of your work?" Mina asked, amused at her cousin's reaction.

"No! Well, yes, but you don't understand. Mark Nng (_Ning_) used to be one of the top dancers in the country! Our school was lucky to get him as a teacher, and he likes _my_ choreography. Oh, I could die happy right now."

Mina laughed. She hadn't realized how much she missed spending time with Carmi until now. Now she got two years with her. Heading over to the stretches, Mina looked around at the girls in dance, most of who were on the gymnastics team as well, and realized, she was happy. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Luna had been good friends to her, but Mina wasn't obsessed with Quidditch or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks – whatever those were. She liked sports too, but she preferred Muggle sports as opposed to wizarding sports. '_Blaise would kill me for that',_ she laughed silently. Gymnastics- that was her sport. And she danced, too. That was it, though. She wasn't good at others, and she absolutely _detested_ flying. She shuddered just thinking about it.

* * *

><p>"And that will be all, ladies! Those of you on our gymnastics team, please try to be <em>on time<em> next lesson. Speaking of next lesson, bring some young gentlemen your age, please. We will be learning…" pausing for dramatic effect, "the tango."

There were cheers and groans all around. The tango would be a fun dance to learn and they were looking forward to that part, but Mark was a _slave driver_ when it came to new dances. Besides, while _they_ could dance, who said anything about the boys being able to? And with Mark as an instructor, there would be plenty of lifts, spins, and twirls that would require the girls to be willing crash dummies. And if they were too injured, Darcy would kill them for getting hurt before their first big meet in two months.

Mina looked at Carter curiously. "Why is learning a new dance so bad?"

Carter looked at her incredulously. "Oh, that's right. You're new, so you wouldn't know. As you've been given a taste of today, Mark is a slave driver. And it's worse with new dances. Also, Mark likes to add plenty of lifts and twirls to his dances. You see where I'm going with this?"

Feeling especially slow, Mina shook her head.

"Sometimes – depending on the dance – the boys have no idea what's going on. Usually, it's like that with dances you would have seen in a ballroom one hundred years ago. Doesn't matter if the dances are still happening today, they'll have no idea. If we'd required them for our hip-hop lesson today, they would have picked it up right away. But for the tango, they'll have trouble. And until they learn the dance, _we're_ the 'willing' crash dummies. If we get too bruised, Darcy will get pissed off. She'll have a screaming match with Mark. Then Mark will get pissed off. It's just bad." Carter said, shaking her head.

Mina looked at her. "Somehow I'm getting the feeling that this will be an interesting two years here."

Carter laughed outright. "Welcome to Newvale High, Mina." She said, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Carmi walked over with Morgan. "You two ready to go?" Morgan asked.<p>

"Yup", Carter said popping the "p".

Mina covered her ears. "Carter, stop! You know I can't stand that sound."

"Yeah, I know. I also know that when you get absolutely _plastered_ on chocolate, you dance around the room in nothing but your underwear singing along to Justin Bieber's 'Love Me.'" Carter grinned.

"Really?" Mina countered. "Well, I know that you and James still text each other – even though his friends told him to stop texting you – and when he gets completely drunk, he'll call you, and sing, "Won't You Come Be My Love Monkey" to you, and afterwards you always, _always_ need to take a cold shower."

Carmi groaned. "Sometimes I wish that we didn't know so much about each other."

"Yeah." Morgan snickered. "Like the fact that Carmi dances around in her sports bra and short shorts singing at the top of her lungs to Ke$ha when she's the only one home."

Carmi glared at her. "Or the fact that Morgan here will crawl around her house on all fours roaring like a tiger when she has her boyfriend over and the house to herself."

Morgan blushed. "That was private!"

Carter sighed. "Morgie, I knew about that one, too. We've talked about this, Morgan. Close your goddamn blinds!"

* * *

><p>Mina giggled. "Before you all get carried away, maybe we should go. It's nine, and don't you still have homework?"<p>

Carter looked up in dismay. "I left my backpack in the locker room. _Shit._" She said, kicking the wall.

Morgan reassured her. "The other girls will still be changing. If we hurry, we can make it before they close. Come on, I'll go with you. We'll see you guys tomorrow", looking back over her shoulder at Mina and Carmi.

Walking down the steps of the school Mina was taking a sip of water from her bottle when Carmi suddenly asked, "Your boyfriend. Is he a Veela?"

Choking, Mina croaked out, _"What?"_

"Well that would be a yes."

"How do you _know_ about this kind of stuff?"

"You remember our last family reunion at your place? I read your textbooks, then. I've gotta say Mina, that's impressive."

"How did you even get into that? It was magically locked. With powerful spells, too!"

"D'you remember what Uncle Lou taught us a few years ago?"

Mina stared at her cousin. "You did _not_ lock pick my school chest."

"You magic-y folk really do forget about Muggles – was that the word? – who have the audacity to pick locks. You might want to look into that."

Mina just looked at her cousin. Then, "Yes."

"Hmm?"

"Blaise. My boyfriend – at least I think he is, we haven't really discussed it – yes he's a Veela."

"The blonde one, Draco. He's one too, isn't he? Am I his mate?"

"_Seriously_, how do you _know_ this stuff?"

* * *

><p>Walking into Carmi's house, Mina dropped her stuff by the door numbly, and headed straight for the living room. She walked in and plopped herself right on Blaise's lap. She curled into him, seeking his warmth. She'd enjoyed herself with Carmi at the gymnastics practice and the dance rehearsal, but the conversation afterwards had been both surprising and draining. Mina hadn't been expecting that from Carmi. She had wanted Carmi to get to know Draco over the year and fall in love with him that way – the natural way. Mina herself had accepted the bond she had with Blaise, and she was attracted to him, yes – there was that whole kiss thing, after all – but she didn't <em>know<em> him. There wasn't any love between the two, and Mina knew that if it hadn't been for her being Blaise's mate, nothing between the two would have ever happened. That saddened her beyond words for some reason.

Blaise looked at the small girl on his lap worriedly. She had opened the door to the house and come in with Carmi, but something had seemed off with her. He had felt her exhaustion from the school campus. Then he had felt shock from her, followed by a deep numbness. When she opened the door to the house, her emotions had flooded over him in waves. She'd surprised him by walking into the living room, and plopping herself down right on top of him. She had curled into him, like a cat curling in closer to a fire, searching for warmth. Some of her shock and exhaustion had drained from her, then. But she had thought of something else afterward, and now all Blaise could feel from her was a deep, bone-crushing sadness.

Mina drew a last bit of Blaise's warmth from his body into hers, and then unwound herself from his lap. She stretched her arms and legs out, pointing her toes, then stood up and stretched her back out similar to the way a cat would. Mina hummed in satisfaction as she felt/heard her spine crack. She looked at her Aunt Rena.

"Aunt Rena, are we all enrolled at Newvale?"

Rena looked up at her niece and smiled. Mina was so much like her mother. And when she was with Carmi, Carter and Morgan… The trouble those four got in. And the amount of hospital bills the four had worked up over the years. Rena was fairly sure the doctors still had their private rooms on hold. Oh yes, Rena thought. So much like her mother. Rena could tell you some tales of she and her sister back when they were Carmi and Mina's age. Oh, the trouble they got in!

"Yes, dear you are. The three of you are due to start Monday. Mina can give you all a tour Saturday. Will that work?"

"Mmm, sounds fine, Aunt Rena. Though I think Carmi, Morgan, Carter, and I had plans to run through our floor routines for a bit. Perfect them, learn harder parts, nail those down, y'know."

"Oh, I do wish you four had a safer interest", Rena fretted. "You're in dance, aren't you? Why not just stick to that?"

Mina hugged her aunt tightly. "Aunt Rena, you know we wouldn't be happy with just dance."

Rena sighed. "I know. And you know I'll be there at your invitational next Monday night, cheering the loudest."

"I know. Good night, Aunt Rena. I love you." Pecking her aunt on the forehead, Mina drew back from the hug and wandered upstairs. "Night Blaise, Draco."

* * *

><p>Blaise waited a few moments to make sure she was all the way upstairs then looked intently at Rena. "What other interest do they have that isn't safe?"<p>

Rena laughed. "Oh no. I'm not getting into that one. That's between you and Mina. She, Carmi, Carter, and Morgan have so many activities that have landed them in sticky situations, one more isn't going to make a difference. Besides, the four of them have been doing things together since they were old enough."

Blaise and Draco sat on the couch, looking confused. Rena took pity on them. "Well, didn't Mina tell you? She lived here until she was ten, and she's spent every summer here since she could walk. We go to the beach house, all four families. She and her parents have spent every Christmas here, get away from the snow and cold, and spend time with family and friends. Her parents were here for the past several months, actually. It was nice to see Jane again." **(No clue what the name of Hermione's mother is, made up my own. If anyone knows, let me know in a review, and I'll change it.)**

Blaise and Draco looked at each other in shock. Mina had told Potter and Weasley that she had Obliviated her parents' memories, and sent them to Australia. She had _lied_ to two-thirds of the Golden Trio? Her best friends? That was a twist.

Mina opened the door to the room that she and Carmi were sharing. Carmi sat cross-legged on her bed, reclining against the pillows, school work spread all around her. She looked up as Mina entered.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." Mina replied.

"Sorry for springing all of that on you back there. Bet Blaise could feel your shock from here."

"Mmm, probably." Mina agreed. "It's alright, though. I've been wondering for ages how to tell you I was a witch. You're one of my best friends, Carmi. I've hated hiding something so important from you. And at least this way, Draco won't have to hide anything about himself as he's getting to know you."

Carmi looked down at her bedspread at that last statement.

"Carmi?"

"I remember from reading one of your books on Veelas last year that a Veela's mate must accept the Veela by his or hers eighteenth birthday. How old is Draco now, Mina?"

"He's seventeen, Carmi." Mina told her softly. "His birthday is next May."

"May what?"

"The 19th."

"So I have less than a year to get to know him, and fall in love with him? The kind of love that will transcend everything else? The kind where he needs me to survive? How am I supposed to do that in a year, Mina? I'm freaking out about it right now, and I haven't even accepted the bond! How did you do it with Blaise?"

Mina sat down on Carmi's bed. She looked down and found her hands to be picking at Carmi's bedspread. Her hands stilled. "I haven't, actually."

"What?"

"I accepted the bond with Blaise, but we aren't in love, and I don't know if we'll ever be."

Carmi looked at her cousin incredulously. "What are you talking about, Mina? I've seen how he looks at you! It's like you're everything he needs to survive, like without you his world would end."

"That isn't him." Mina said, shaking her head. "That's the Veela. If it weren't for my being his mate nothing would have ever happened between the two of us. And that makes me so unbelievably sad, and I _don't know why._ It isn't like he ever meant anything to me before any of this happened, and he would have kept on meaning nothing to me if this _hadn't happened. _I wish that it hadn't happened, actually. I wish that I could reverse time, and make it so that I wasn't his mate. Or if not that, make it so that I had never accepted the bond. Let him die, it wouldn't have mattered to me then. But I _did_ accept the bond, so if he were to die now, it would matter to me."

Carmi watched her cousin fall apart in front of her. Sliding her bookwork aside, Carmi moved to the other end of the bed, and put her arms around Mina, sitting in silence for a bit. Then,

"You can lie to Blaise, Mina. You can lie to Draco, to Aunt Rena, hell, even to Carter and Morgan – not that they have anything to do with this particular issue – but you can't lie to yourself, and you can't lie to me. You accepted the bond then because it _would_ have bothered you if he had died, and you could have prevented it. And you _do_ know why it makes you so sad that the only reason he even noticed you was because you are his mate. I've read every letter I got from you, Mina. I remember you complaining to me two years ago that you were paired with some moron from a rival house who would only screw up a major project. And then I remember your later letters from that same year. You told me that your partner wasn't as bad as you'd thought him to be. And there are other letters from throughout that year, and all of last year from when the two of you were paired on other projects together. I've pored over those letters thousands of times, Mina, and each time I read them, I knew. You were falling in love with your partner, and you didn't even know it. Each time you told me of a point when he made you laugh I knew. And now I know for sure that Blaise was the partner you told me about. You love him, and you hate it. Ad you hate him for making you love him. That's why it didn't work with Ron. I know it, and you know it, too; you just refuse to admit it."

* * *

><p><strong>And… end! Longest chapter yet. So what did you think? Reviews are my crack. No flames, please.<strong>

**Love!**


	5. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Mina woke up the next morning to Carmi's alarm going off at six. She grabbed a pillow and shoved it over her head.<p>

"Sorry", Carmi whispered. "School starts at 7:15. I have to shower and eat still. You might want to consider getting up now. Just to get used to the schedule."

Mina groaned. Her cousin was right, but Mina was _not_ a morning person. She sat up gingerly, her muscles protesting the movement, the lactic acid in them screaming angrily at her. Carmi saw her cousin wince. She rummaged through her desk drawer until she found her tube of muscle relaxant. "Here", she said, tossing it at Mina. "This will help. Practice is tonight, don't forget; that will help you, too. Oh, hey. Why don't you ask Blaise and Draco to come to the dance rehearsal tonight? We could use them as our tango partners."

Mina made a face, but Carmi had a point. As purebloods, both Draco and Blaise would have had formal dance training throughout the years. Still, she wasn't quite up to facing Blaise after her realization. She had no idea of how to block her emotions from Blaise. Occlumency was a way to hide the mind from the prying of other people; there was no such way of hiding the emotions. Carmi read the look on Mina's face. She glanced at the clock. 6:10. Well, she did live right next door to the school. Walking to her closet, Carmi rummaged through it, and found a book on Veelas she had snitched from Mina's school chest two years ago.

"This has a whole chapter dedicated to blocking your emotions from your Veela mate. Spend a few hours today perfecting it. You and Blaise _are_ going to dance together tonight. Mark will insist on that."

Mina looked up at her questioningly.

"Mark has a way of knowing who will dance well together."

"About that… rehearsal is straight after practice, right? So how would Draco and Blaise get there on time? Let alone know where to go?"

"Oh." Carmi said seeing her point. Then, "Well, couldn't they just come to practice and watch us, then go to rehearsal after with us?"

Mina stared at her. "In all your Veela reading, haven't you noticed that the males are _incredibly_ protective? Not to mention possessive? Imagine what their reaction is going to be with us in just leotards, doing _gymnastics,_ one of the most dangerous sports in the world."

"Hell." Carmi winced.

"Mmm. Well, I don't see any other way around it. It's 6:20. You might want to shower now." Mina said, changing direction abruptly.

* * *

><p>Carmi stumbled out of the bathroom at 6:45, showered and dressed in short shorts and a blue-gray baby doll tank top, with her make-up done. She was sporting charcoal rimmed eyes, with a smudged gray eye shadow enhancing the charcoal, and kohl-rimmed eyes that popped when you glanced at her. She slipped down stairs to find Mina and her mom sitting down to breakfast. Her eyes lit up seeing cinnamon puffs on the table waiting for her. She grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, milk and a spoon, and sat down joining the two already there. Mina was pouring over the book Carmi had given her, her eyes alight with the knowledge that she was obscuring. Carmi finished her breakfast, dashed upstairs to brush her teeth and grab her backpack, and then rushed back down. She slipped into her dancers design Toms, and tumbled out the door.<p>

Around 8:30, Blaise stirred; something had woken him up. It had been something abnormal, of that he was sure – he just couldn't tell. He was sure that once he was aware of Mina it all would all fade away. Mina! Blaise bolted upright. He couldn't feel Mina! Where was she, was she all right, what had happened? Tossing the blankets off him, Blaise vaulted out of the bed, stopping only to pull a pair of jeans on before rushing out to the Carmi and Mina's room. He pulled open the door. Neither girl was there. Blaise ran to the stairs and slid down the railing. He ran through the kitchen to the front door. He pulled that open in time to hear the school bell ring. School, that's where Carmi was. Blaise relaxed a fraction. Carmi was his mate's cousin, and one of her dearest friends. She was also _his_ best friend's mate. It would have been very hard to handle Draco if anything had happened to her. Speaking of mates, where was _Blaise's _mate?

Mina wandered out of the living room through the kitchen and to the foyer. She thought she had heard the front door open.

"Oh, you're up Blaise. I thought I heard the front door open. You wouldn't mind closing it, would you? I've been reading with Aunt Rena in the living room. It's rather peaceful this early in the morning, actually."

Blaise stared at her. How could she act so blasé after causing him so much worry? And wait. How come he still couldn't sense her emotions? If it weren't for the fact that she was right in front of him, Blaise would never have known Mina was in the room.

"Why can't I-?"

"Feel my emotions? Oh, so that worked already, did it?" Mina asked, surprised. "I'll have to remember to thank Carmi for that; quite useful, really. Oh, _all right_, you big baby. Carmi lent me a particularly useful book on Veelas. Did you know that there's an entire chapter on how a Veela's mate can hide his or her emotions from the Veela? I take it the book's advice worked, then?"

Blaise stared at his mate, trying very hard to resist the urge to strangle the girl. "_Yes, _it worked, you silly girl. Do you know how terrified I was that something had happened to you? Take down the shield." He ordered.

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"You're my mate; you have to do what I say!"

"I may be your _mate, _but that doesn't mean you have the right to order me around like a slave. If a slave was what you wanted, then maybe your mate should have been _Pansy Parkinson!_ But I'm _not_ her, and I have no intention of even taking a Polyjuice Potion to look like her, so stop acting like a spoiled child and accept the fact that not everything is going to go your way."

With that said, Mina turned to flounce away, but was stopped by Blaise spinning her into him, and slammed his mouth down onto hers. She accepted the kiss eagerly, reciprocating whole-heartedly. From around the corner, Rena chuckled. She'd heard the shouting and come to investigate, when she'd seen Blaise grab her niece, and pull her into him.

* * *

><p>Mina pulled back from the kiss breathing heavily, her hair mussed and her lips swollen. "How is it that every of our arguments ends this way?"<p>

"I don't know." Blaise chuckled. Sitting down in an armchair in the living room, Blaise pulled Mina down onto him. "Why won't you take down the shield?" he asked softly, not wanting to ruin the peaceful moment between the two.

Mina sighed. "There are some things that are meant to remain private Blaise, and emotions are one of them. I do intend to take the shield down eventually, but I'd like for my emotions to remain my own for a while."

"Alright." Blaise accepted.

Mina smiled and reached up to drift her lips against Blaine's, not quite kissing him, just lingering there. Blaise pulled his mate closer to him, running his fingers through her hair. Mina pulled back and snuggled further into him, curling up to allow Blaise to stretch out. Not that she really needed to, mind you, being only 5'2".

It was in this arrangement that Draco found the two, fifteen minutes later. He groaned and pulled a face. "Why is it I always find the two of you in positions such as this one?"

"Just lucky, I guess", Blaise teased his friend. "Oh, Mina has something to tell you, don't you Mina?"

Mina looked up at Blaise. "I do?" Then realizing what he meant, "Oh. No, Blaise you're mistaken. It's _Carmi _who has something to tell you, Draco."

Draco lit up. "Really?"

"Really."

At 2:40 Carmi walked through the front door, and was immediately besieged upon by Mina. Her cousin grabbed her, and pulled her up the stairs to their bedroom before either girl was seen by her Veela. She was pushed through the door and stumbled into her bed.

"Whoa! What was _that_ about?" Carmi grumbled, rubbing her shin where she'd banged it on her sideboard.

"Do you have your emotional shield in place?" Mina demanded.

"No. I won't need it until I love him, and don't know if he loves me back."

"_Put it up." _Mina hissed.

Grumbling, Carmi obliged. "Look, Blaise and Draco won't mind the dance bit – well they won't until they see Mark's routine – but they _will_ mind the gymnastics bit. They're male Veelas – possessive and protective. So don't take down your shield letting Draco know you've accepted the bond until just before we're due to start training, alright?"

"Fine." Carmi accepted. "But what about you? There's no way in hell that Blaise will let you train unless you do something that will shock him."

"I'm planning on releasing my shield."

Carmi stared at her cousin, shocked.

"He asked me to earlier, and I plan on doing it later to shock him. I figure he'll be so shocked by what he feels that he won't be able to stop me from training. Speaking of, shouldn't we head out now?"

Heading downstairs each girl proceeded to grab her Veela by the ear and drag them along as they conversed. Stopping in front of the girls' locker room, Carmi said firmly, "Stay."

* * *

><p>Waiting for Carter and Morgan to finish changing so they could enter with them, Carmi and Mina chatted. When Carter came out in her dark brown and silver leotard followed by Morgan in her forest green slashed through with lime green leotard, the two stopped talking and joined their friends. Exiting the locker room, they ignored the Veelas whose jaws had dropped upon seeing what their mates were wearing. Running after the girls, and coming to a stop in front of them, they demanded, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going dressed like <em>that?<em>"

Morgan and Carter looked at Mina and Carmi.

"Mina?"

"Go ahead, Carter. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"All right."

Leaning around Blaise, Mina shouted after her friend, "Hey! Is James your partner for the dance, or what?"

"He said he would try not to embarrass me too much!" Carter yelled back.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Dunno! Guess we'll find out, won't we!"

Looking at Blaise who was rubbing his ear, Mina said sweetly, "Yes?"

Blaise frowned at his mate. "Don't try the innocent act. It won't work. I don't want you doing anything dangerous."

"Blaise, it's not dangerous."

"Ahem." Carmi stifled her laugh in a cough.

Draco frowned at his mate. "I don't want you to do anything dangerous, either."

Touched by his concern, Carmi replied softly, "Draco it isn't anything bad we're doing."

"Yes, but is it _safe?"_

"Is anything ever going to be safe enough for you?"

"No, probably not."

"Lei! Granger! Hurry up, and get your asses in here! We can't start without the two of you!"

"We're _coming_, Darcy!"

Mina leaned against Blaise, and breathed in and out softly, relaxing her muscles, and getting Blaise to relax his as well. Gathering her courage, Mina dropped her shield, and scooted backwards out of his arms, running for the shelter of the mats. Blaise stood there stunned as he tried to make sense of the brief flash of emotion his mate had shown him before she'd locked her shield back up tightly.

"LEI!" Darcy bellowed.

"I'm _COMING, _Darcy!" Carmi hugged Draco, that alone shocking him, then she dropped the bombshell.

She accepted him as her Veela.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending it here. 2249 words. I don't why but with this story the words just <strong>_**flow**_** out of me. Tell me what you guys think, 'kay?**

**Love!**


	6. Dance Rehearsal

**Disclaimer: **_**STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

_**Ahem.**_

* * *

><p>Carmi felt Draco's arms drop away from her in shock. That was the moment she had been waiting for. She ran to the entrance of the training room, stopped, looked back at him, and mouthed, <em>"I'm sorry",<em> then continued in.

"Well finally. What took you so long to pull you two away from your lovers, Granger, Lei?" Darcy grumbled.

"They're overprotective idiots with their hearts in the right places", Mina explained.

"Right. Will you tell them that they have to sit with the parents in the viewing area, Thomas?" Darcy said, referring to Morgan.

"Sure, Darc. HEY! Idiots who are dating Mina and Carmi", the mentioned girls blushed, "you've gotta sit in the viewing area with the parents. Just turn right over by the fountain!" Morgan bellowed from where she was sitting.

"Thanks, Thomas." Darcy said dryly. "Because I couldn't have done that myself. All right, girls! Stretches! Granger, Thomas, you're on beam. Lei, Lovell, spot them." As the rest of the team went through their own routines on floor, vault, and bars, Darcy squatted down by the group of four. "You girls are our top performers, the whole team knows it. Let's give them something to be proud of, hey? Granger, Thomas – the two of you are unbeatable on beam. Lei, Lovell – no one can touch you two on bars. I want you four to learn these routines for the invitational next week. It's not much time, I know, but I have faith you can do it. Split the time equally between the two routines. I want you to have a basic understanding of the routines by the time practice is over."

Morgan hoisted herself onto the beam. Carmi shook her head. "That's not the proper way to get on beam, Morgie."

Morgan stuck her tongue out. "Just read me the routine." **(I don't know all that many terms for routines, so if I say any that are too easy for the girls' level or not possible on beam, just let me know, okay? I may also throw in a couple cheerleading moves. If I do – sorry. :/) **"Double twist layout… back handspring twist… back tuck…" **(and more, but no Internet at the moment, so you'll have to make do.)**

Behind Carmi, Carter was reading out the routine for Mina. **(Same as Morgan's.)**

* * *

><p>Every time Mina's feet left the beam, Blaise's hands clenched. He was pretty sure his nails had left markings on his palms by now. Draco was a bit more relaxed as his mate was on the floor at the moment, but he knew she would be on bars soon.<p>

"Lei, Lovell, Granger, Thomas! Switch to bars now. Full back tuck dismount to get off beam, girls! And don't think I didn't notice your mount, Thomas!"

Blaise felt his heart lodge in his throat as Mina ran along the length of the bar, and fearlessly threw her body into the air, twisting and whirling until she landed straight on her feet, arms up in a salute.

**(Don't know how to describe bars, so skipping to end of practice.)**

"Well done, girls." Darcy greeted them. "Do you feel you have a basic understanding of the routines down?"

Each girl nodded her agreement. "Darcy? Do you think if Carmi and I added more height to our final swing we could extend the routine? Swing back down to the low bar?"

"I won't say no, Lovell. How about the two of you work on it, then show me? You'd better be on your way to dance now as it is."

"Sweet", Carter and Carmi high fived the other.

The four girls grabbed their backpacks and gym bags and headed over to the viewing area where their dance partners were waiting for them. Mina looked over at Carter. "Don't forget your bag today, Cartie", she teased.

"Shut up, Mina. Or shall I tell Blaise about what happens when we give you chocolate?" Carter threatened.

Overhearing his name, Blaise looked at Carter and Mina curiously. "What's that you two are talking about that involves me?"

"Nothing!" Mina said quickly. "_Right, _Carter?" she asked through gritted teeth. Or does James need to know what he does when he gets drunk?"

"No, that's not necessary. We weren't talking about anything at all."

"HEY!" Darcy bellowed. "All of Mark's girls! He just called; you're late! Again."

Morgan swore then grabbed her boyfriend, dragging him after her in a hurry. He grabbed James' arm to save him from his crazy girlfriend who grabbed Carter who grabbed Mina who grabbed Carmi who grabbed Draco who finally grabbed Blaise. The conga like train lead the way to Mark's studio. The boys were jerked roughly to a stop and shoved into the boys' locker room. A pair of gym shorts and a muscle tee were thrown in their faces. The girls grabbed their Soffee shorts from their gym bags and slipped them on over their leos. They ran to drop their stuff off in the girls' part of the studio, and grabbed their dancing shoes from the bag.

* * *

><p>Mark stood pacing in front of the mirrors when the gymnastics team tumbled through the doors together. They stood up straight and smoothed down their hair and leos. Mark stopped pacing, and turned slowly to stare the girls down. The entire team winced. They'd been on the receiving end of that stare too many times. Mark opened his mouth, and his voice was quiet, "Ladies, I understand that you all have a three hour practice right before you come to dance. I also understand that dance is ten minutes after gymnastics and you would need a five-minute cooling down period. I am additionally aware that the dance studio is on the other side of the campus than the girls' gymnastics training area. However, I would appreciate it if you would try to be no more than two minutes late each time. You have been late to almost every rehearsal the entire three years you have all been on the varsity team. And as for you two", he switched his gaze to Carter and Carmi who were currently trying to fade into the back of the group, "you two are the captains. I understand that you have your responsibilities to your gymnastics, but you also have your responsibilities for dance. Now", he clapped, "with that said, please hurry over to that pile right there", indicating a pile of skirts in the far corner, " and slip one on. You <em>cannot<em> dance the tango in Soffee shorts. Hip hop, yes. Freestyle – yes. You could probably even learn to dance ballet in just the leo! However, you _cannot dance the tango in Soffee shorts._"

The team did as told, glad to have gotten lightly compared to some of his other lectures. Each girl grabbed her partner and waited for Mark to adjust their positioning, or tell them if they would need to switch and dance with another as their current partner was not suited for them. Mark _tsk_-ed and switched Gracie out with Carter. Carter grinned. She'd brought James as her partner but Gracie had claimed him instead, shoving Carter off with her partner. Now Mark switched the two girls, saying to Gracie as he did so, "_Stick with the partner you brought. The two of you have always danced well together." _Gracie pouted, but soon brightened as Drew whispered something in her ear to make her laugh.

Mina herself was partnered with Will. She'd been surprised when Morgan had shoved her into him. Though looking at Morgan and Carmi whispering to each other, she thought she was beginning to understand. Morgan had claimed Draco, and Carmi chose Blaise as her partner.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mina brought her attention back to Will.

"Sorry, what?"

"The tall Italian. He's your boyfriend, isn't he? Would you rather switch with Carmi?" Will was a sweet guy, tall, athletic, smart, and observant. Mina could understand why he and Morgan had been dating for two years.

"No, that's alright. Thanks for offering though, Will. So what's it like dating Morgan?"

Will lit up. "She's amazing. She's so sweet, but insane, you know?"

Mina laughed. "Oh, I know. We've been friends since we were born. Has she told you about the pickle incident?"

Will was about to reply when Mark came by and looked over the two of them critically. He nodded, satisfied. "You two should dance well together. We'll see about different partners in about an hour." Mark swept on to Carmi and Blaise, and then Morgan and Draco. He was pleased with all the pairings, and declared them fit to start dancing. The music started, and Will and Mina started to move. "You're not bad at this", Mina noted, a bit surprised.

"No need to sound so shocked." Will laughed.

Mina blushed at being caught. "I'm sorry. It's just that every guy I've danced with has always stepped on my toes, and never known what to do."

Will leaned forward. "Don't tell, but my mother is a dance instructor. She made sure I knew how to dance as I grew up. Now, about that pickle incident…"

* * *

><p>"…and ever since she's never been able to look at pickles the same way." Mina finished the story with tears of laughter running down her face.<p>

Will's face was torn between laughter and disgust. "How old was she?"

"It was four years ago, Will. She was twelve. Old enough to understand what she was seeing."

Will shook his head. "That's disgusting, Mina. And oh so like Morgan to naively walk in without expecting anything."

Mina nodded. "Mmm. She has the dirtiest mind out of all of us – who do you think influenced our minds? – but she's so innocent at the same time."

Will laughed. "That's Morgie, all right. She's told me about you, you know. She said that she thought the two of us would be great friends. I think she was right, what about you?"

Mina agreed. "Morgan's always been good at reading people. Why do you think she's dancing with Draco now? She wants to see if he's good enough for Carmi. She's never thought any of Carmi's other boyfriends were good enough."

Will winced. "I still feel badly about Ty."

Mina shook her head. "Don't. You and Carmi are just friends. She's always thought of you as an older brother. You two are close. You shouldn't have to change that just because one person doesn't like it. And Ty and Carmi were friends first, _then_ dated for a year. He should have known better. He should have _trusted_ her."

The music stopped then, and Mark came over to the pair. He surveyed them with a critical eye. "Very good, but not the best. Mina, if you would switch please with Morgan, and Carmichael with Morgan we'll take it again." **(So the pairs would be: Mina/Draco, Morgan/Blaise, and Carmi/Will.)**

Mina breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't have to dance with Blaise yet, and hopefully she and Draco would dance well enough together that she wouldn't have to dance with Blaise. With her luck, though… Mina moved to stand with Draco, and Mark started the music, and then turned it right off. All the girls who'd been on the team for years looked around confused – Mark hadn't _ever_ turned on the music and then turned it right back off.

"Ladies, will all of you please gather around? Gentleman, stand across from them. Now, my girls who have been on the team for a year or less, please stand off to the left."

Mina and five other girls went off to the left. "And all those who joined a year and a half to two years ago, off to the right."

About ten girls went to the right. "The rest of you in the center have all been on the team since you started your freshman year here."

There were murmurs of agreement. "Now, ladies, all of you back in one group." The girls all hurried back to the center group. Mina wormed her way back to Carmi, Morgan, and Carter's sides. The entire time she'd been off to the left Blaise hadn't stopped staring at her. It had been nerve-wracking. Mina got that the only way Blaise would have let her do gymnastics was if he had been shocked by something and unable to stop her, but she _so_ regretted letting down her shield.

Mark clapped, grabbing attention back to him. "Now, ladies, if you would please step forward and state how long you've been dancing. Once you have done so, step to the right. Gracie, why don't you start?"

"Five years."

"Two years."

"Four years."

"Seven years."

As the list grew longer, and more and more girls stepped to the right, the four best friends grasped hands and moved closer together. Mark looked at his last four girls and sighed. He had this trouble when it was just been Carter, Morgan, and Carmi during the school year, but whenever he held the summer practices Mina came along, and the four were inseparable. And now Mina was here for two years. Mark was glad because the girl had _talent_ – raw passion just _poured_ out of her, like it did with her cousin, Carter, and Morgan – but he really did grow tired of the foursome never separating.

"Ladies… I understand that the four of you grew up together, and are inseparable everywhere else, but we've talked about this. Please kindly release one another, and _separate._" When they refused to budge, Mark compromised, "Will you at least split off into pairs?"

Morgan and Carmi moved together, and Carter and Mina did the same.

"Now… how long have you been dancing?"

**(Real quick author's note: Mina is 16 turning 17, Carter is 16 turning 17, Morgan is 15 turning 16, and Carmi is 15 turning 16.)**

Carter and Mina, "Fourteen years."

Morgan and Carmi, "Thirteen years."

"Excellent! Now gentlemen, how many of you have had formal dance training? Step forward, please."

Blaise, Draco, Will, Drew, James, and a few others stepped forward. Each boy had between 6-9 years of experience. Mark nodded, as if he had expected that. And really, it was _Mark Nng. _Who were they to say that he hadn't expected it? The dance instructor turned back to his dance team.

"I know I surprised you when I turned the music off, but this partnering up with whomever you brought just isn't working for some of the pairs, so _I'll_ be calling out a female name followed by a male name. That person will be your partner for the rest of the year, and maybe even next year for our freshmen through juniors. Let's get this started!"

"Gracie! … Drew!"

"Carter! … James!"

"Morgan! … Will!"

'_Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please.' _Carmi and Mina thought, not knowing what they were hoping for, squeezing the other's hands tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>And… end. Tell me what you thought in the reviews, please. No flames.<strong>

**Love!**


	7. Granger!

**You know, I'm really getting pretty sick of having to say that I don't own Harry Potter each time I want to upload my next chapter(s), but apparently bad things will happen if I don't. So here goes:**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"And our final two pairs will be Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini and Carmichael Lei and Draco Malfoy. What?" Mark asked having seen the faces the two girls had made when Mark announced the last two couples.<p>

The cousins froze at having been caught. Thinking quickly, Mina blurted out, "You know we hate our full names, Mark. There's a _reason _we have nicknames."

"The two of you have such beautiful and unique names that I refuse to shorten them to common and degrading names."

"Hey!" Carmi exclaimed, scandalized. "I wouldn't call 'Carmi' a common name!"

"And the name 'Hermione'? Really Mark? What person in their sane mind would name their child 'Hermione'? Although, you know, my mom _was_ really high on the childbirth drugs." Mina added thoughtfully.

Mark waved his hands in the air, as if chasing away the bad mojo the girls were giving off. "Enough! We dance now. Ladies, I presume you've all prepped the boys on what to do?"

The guilty looks all around were answer enough for Mark. His jaw dropped, incredulous. "These are some of the best routines in the country! You've won every dance competition, recital, every invitational with these routines, and you haven't told your partners what to even _expect?"_

Carter shifted her weight uncomfortably, before deciding to speak. "The thing is, Mark, your routines are really… intense", Carter struggled to find the right word without insulting the team's instructor. "And most of us have brought boyfriends or good friends as our partners. If they were to know what some of the routines we require them for entail _ahead_ of time, they would quite probably go to drastic measures to ensure that we never saw the dance studio again. As it is, most of us have all had trouble with them on some of our more mild routines, right girls?" There were murmurs of agreement from every corner.

The instructor sighed, defeated. "All right, fine. Everyone call your parents. Tell them you'll be home about an hour or two late. We're going to learn an entirely new routine, to a very different concept of dance."

"What, swing?" Morgan joked. "What, swing is about as far from the tango as you can get while still keeping in the partner frame of mind", she said to the looks she received. Then, recognizing the look on Mark's face, she backed up, hands held out pleadingly. "No, no, Mark I was just kidding. We really don't need to do swing. How about jazz? Or we could work on Carmi and Carter's hip-hop routine some more? Huh, how 'bout it? You did say you wanted to use it for one of our next competitions." Morgan wheedled desperately. She _really_ didn't need to be a crash dummy right before her first big meet of the year while Will had to grasp the set of complicated dance steps Mark laid out for them.

* * *

><p>Two minutes later Morgan and a few other girls from the gymnastics team were standing at one end of the room, prepared to show the rest of the class just what kind of flips and spins Mark had in mind for his newest routine. Morgan was sighing and shaking her head. The other girls up there with her tried to console her.<p>

"It's not your fault Mark keeps using you to make an example, Morgs." Riesa said.

"Yeah", Piper chimed in. "It just means your tumbling skills are up to par with what he needs."

"Not helping guys, but thanks for trying. I just can't keep my big mouth shut, so Mark uses me as an example."

"Miss Thomas."

Morgan froze. Mark continued, ignoring what Morgan had said giving her a sense of relief.

"Since you have been talking so eagerly up here, and not listening to what I have been describing, perhaps you already have an idea in mind for what I would like to see in our newest routine. Remember, while I would like to see this in couples, you three are up here by yourself, so let us see what you can do for solo dances. No stunts too… easy, please. I would like to see your full knowledge of swing. I will give you ladies a few moments to sort yourselves out, and then you are to begin." Mark smiled silkily.

Morgan, Piper, and Riesa gathered themselves together in a small huddle, and whispered heatedly in hushed voices.

"I know swing", Riesa was whispering hurriedly. "Someone I… used to know taught me. I know the flips that are hardest, the spins that can be done by one person, and I even know of one move that three people can do together. Lucas said that he'd heard of it being done, but it's supposed to be tough, one of the moves that is on the brink of being illegal in competitions on account of being so dangerous. I don't know if we should use it or not."

"It would be a great way to show Mark up", Morgan argued back.

"Yeah, it would, but Morgan, _listen._ People have been paralyzed because of this move. Or they've torn ligaments that can never be repaired. People, girls our age, can never dance again because they made one small mistake."

"Riesie, we could show Mark that we're _good_, that we _know_ dance. We deserve that, don't we? Please, Riesie. Let us just show him how good we are." Piper pleaded Morgan's cause.

"They've gone _brain dead!" _Riesa nearly shouted. "It's not worth it. Morgan, Piper, _please._ Don't go through with it. Don't make me do this. It isn't worth showing Mark up."

"Is it worth showing Lucas up?" Morgan asked her friend quietly.

"Wh- what?"

"You said that someone you used to know taught you swing. Then you mentioned a boy's name. Lucas. Look, Rie, the move, it's dangerous I get it. But is it worth showing Lucas up? Nobody really knows anything about what went down with you guys. All we know is you were dating someone who made you really happy. You excelled in your gymnastics, and when you danced… you were unbelievable, Rie. And then suddenly, you weren't happy. And your gymnastics, it wasn't damaged you just threw yourself in headlong. But your dancing, it lost its spark. You were still amazingly talented, but it didn't reflect who you were anymore. So we came up with some theories. One of which is that he told you weren't good enough. Is that true?"

"…He never said it outright, but it was implied." Riesa said bitterly. "This move – it's good, okay. It would be an amazing opportunity to show Mark and Lucas up, but it's not worth it. I would have to take the place of the swinger, we would have to be _flawless, _and it-it's just not worth it. It's a beautiful move, and I have done it before, but always with people who've done it hundreds of times before – not that I don't trust you guys, because I do, I just can't take the risk of losing my gymnastics or dancing because of it. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Rie", Piper told her friend.

"It really is." Morgan agreed. "Can you explain the solo moves now?"

* * *

><p>As Riesa explained all the different solo moves to her friends, the group on the other side milled around talking to one another.<p>

"She always does that," Carmi sighed.

"You would think she would have learned by now", Carter agreed.

"What is that, the millionth time she's done that?" Mina pondered aloud.

"67, 893rd actually." Carter answered absentmindedly.

"You _counted?"_ Mina looked at her friend incredulously.

"How many times have I injured myself in practice?" Carter countered.

"9, 789." Mina said automatically.

"Mmhm." Carter said smugly.

"Oh, shut up."

Blaise edged closer to his mate. "Mina-"

"Don't call me that."

Blaise blinked. "Okay, 'Mione-"

"Don't call me that, either."

"Hermione-"

"Nope."

"Granger!"

"Yep, that'll do just fine."

Blaise narrowed his eyes at his mate. She was being deliberately stubborn. What Blaise didn't understand, though, was that Mina needed to distance herself from him. She loved him, but he didn't love her. His veela did, and that wasn't enough for her. Mina had fallen in love with the clever, kind – though he would kill her if she ever told anyone that –, annoying, big-headed Slytherin _before_ the whole mate thing. Actually, if she were being honest with herself, she'd been in love with him since fifth year when they'd done all those projects together.

Blaise opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Mark's loud slap of hands. The class excluding Piper, Riesa, and Morgan gathered to watch the three girls demonstrate their knowledge of swing. When the three had finished, chests heaving and gasping for air, Mina clapped furiously. Blaise watched her. Her face was lit up, and she was happily cheering for her friends. It was as if she was fueled by a glow from within. Blaise felt a bolt of electricity hit him with the realization. He loved her. He, Blaise Zabini was in love with Hermione Jean Granger. And it wasn't his veela saying it. It was all him. He needed to talk to her.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of that one! Reviews are my fuel to keep going. Also you guys, I'm not getting all that many reviews for my LOTR fic. Feedback on that would be really great and much appreciated.<strong>

**Love!**


	8. I Love You

**H – hey, all? *ducks* I'M SORRY! It was supposed to be up _AGES_ ago, but then FF decided that now would be a good time to not load, so I'm getting this up today. On a school laptop. Which I should not be using for this purpose. **

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to foreva2000 who's been begging me for ages to update. _I'M SORRY!_**

* * *

><p>As Carmi clapped and cheered for Morgan, Riesa, and Piper, she couldn't help glancing at Draco out of the corner of her eye. If she were admitting it to herself, she was a bit shocked by how he was acting. Mina had described him as a snarky young man who lived in his father's shadow and did his best to please him. While she hadn't appreciated the name calling, Mina had admitted that she liked arguing with him. His snarky comments and quick brain provided a challenge and she had never walked away disappointed from one of their spirited debates.<p>

And while she was looking at him, Carmi admitted to herself that he was _extremely_ good looking. With his pale blonde hair that fell freely around his face, his long and lean muscles, and piercing stormy grey eyes, he was a gorgeous specimen of the male species. Speaking of those stormy grey eyes, Carmi found herself caught in the gaze of one Draco Malfoy. She flushed a light pink as he raised an eyebrow at her, as if saying, _"See something you like?"_ Gathering all her resolve, Carmi raised her eyebrows right back at him, as if to say, "_Well, maybe I do. What are __**you **__going to do about it?" _And with that, Carmi once again turned her back to him, only to start discreetly as his hot breath tickled her ear a minute later, "Didn't Granger ever tell you, Lei? People don't turn their backs on me."

Carmi squeaked quietly as she felt herself being pulled back against a _very _muscular chest, and muscled arms settling around her waist.

"What are you _doing?"_ She hissed furiously.

Draco ignored her question. He bent to whisper in her ear again. "Do you trust me?"

Carmi was struck dumb. Did he really just ask her what she thought he did?

"Le- Carmi", Draco corrected himself. "Do you trust me?" He asked urgently.

And without thinking, without being drawn into the maze that were her thoughts, Carmi answered, "Yes."

Carmi felt him smile into her hair as he almost subconsciously brushed his lips against the crown of her head. "Good. So when I say now, will you flip?"

Carmi turned her head to peer over her shoulder at him. "Why?"

He smirked. "Trust me?"

Carmi scowled, annoyed with herself for falling for that so easily. With a huff, she turned back around, and muttered a sullen, "Fine."

Draco grinned at the small, yet unexpected victory.

"…Now!" He whispered, and as Carmi pulled herself into a flip, Draco caught her body, and swung her around, turning the young gymnast's flip into a move that any professional swing dancer would use. Carmi quickly caught on to what he was doing, and the two seemed to move as fluidly as water.

Mark nodded appreciatively. He'd thought those two would dance well together. It appeared that Miss Carmichael Lei had finally found a partner worthy enough to keep up with her.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Lei. Miss Lei", he called back.

Carmi looked up. "It appears you have finally found yourself a partner worthy enough to keep up with you. Don't wear him out." He winked and turned back to the next pair.

Carmi's mouth was opening and closing. She looked a bit like a fish.

Morgan, Carter, and Mina found her in that same position five minutes later.

"Erm… Carmi?" Carter asked.

"Yoo-hoo?" Mina waved her hand in front of her cousin's face.

Morgan sighed. "I got this."

Her hand flashed out so fast, no one saw it coming. Carmi jumped, shaken out of her stupor. "What the hell, Morgan!" She shouted clutching her hand to her now bright red cheek.

"So what did El Marco say this time?" Morgan referred to their dance instructor on the other side of the room.

Carmi sighed. "He said, '.'"

"_What?"_ Morgan choked.

"And then he winked." Carmi added, feeling more miserable at the mention of the last bit.

"Holy shit." Carter muttered. "You sure you weren't hallucinating?"

"Maybe about the last part, but he definitely said it."

"Well, damn."

"I'm so proud of you!" Carter screeched after a moment's silence, and flung herself at the petite beauty.

* * *

><p>Draco looked at the three girls weirdly, and then over at Mina. She held her hands out defensively.<p>

"Hey, don't look at me. I haven't a clue."

Morgan looked over at the confused blonde, and took pity on him.

"Here's the thing, Malfoy – may I call you Malfoy? – Mark has seen Carmi go through partner after partner –"

"After partner." Carter added.

"– and none of them have ever been able to keep up with her. She's worn them out within the first 45 minutes every time, and honestly, Mark's gotten pretty fed up of it. He can't ask Carmi to turn it down, because that isn't something you ever do, and the guys haven't been able to dial it up enough to keep up." Morgan went on as though she hadn't been interrupted. "So when Mark thinks you'll be able to keep up, you'll be able to keep up. Congratulations."

"… Thank you?" Draco questioned haltingly. "But wait. Why were you so upset, then?" He addressed Carmi as he said this.

Carmi shifted uncomfortably. She looked anywhere but at Draco.

"Hem, hem." She coughed.

"What the fuck was that?" Draco looked at her, then Mina. "Was it just me or was that a total Umbridge moment right there?"

Mina looked up from rubbing her hand unconsciously. "What? Oh, yes. Totally an Umbridge moment." She agreed absentmindedly.

Carmi sighed. "I was so miserable because of it, because… I don't know! I've been dancing by myself for so long now, that when Mark complimented us on our dancing, I felt like he only thought it was good because of you. It's stupid, I know!" She raised her voice when she saw Draco open his mouth. "Let's move on from it, and never think or speak of it again!"

Luck was on Carmi's side that day, because Draco shut his mouth and agreed.

* * *

><p>"Mina."<p>

Hermione glared upwards. "I thought I told you not to call me that anymore."

Blaise ignored her. "Can we talk?"

Mina sighed. She'd been dreading this ever since Mark had dismissed the class, and her Veela had walked beside her on the way home. Now he had cornered her in the darkened kitchen, and he wanted to _talk._ Of _course_ he wanted to talk – what else would he want to do? Pin her up against the wall and kiss her?

_'No! Bad thoughts, Mina! Bad!' _She scolded herself fiercely.

"No. I don't think we can. I'm tired. I'm heading up to bed."

Blaise grabbed her arm as she attempted to walk out of the kitchen.

"Hermione. Please. All I want-"

"What?" Mina shouted. "What do you want? You want to talk? Fine! We'll talk! Let's talk about the little flash of emotion I showed you. You curious about what it was? It was love! Bet your Death Eater self hasn't ever felt that before, huh? Let's talk about how I love you, and the only reason you chose me was because your Veela needed me so you wouldn't die! Let's talk about why I was so upset is because I've been in love with you since we had that _stupid_ project in fifth year!" Mina cried, her voice cracking on the word 'stupid'. "There! We talked. Now let me go to bed." She wrenched her arm out of his grasp, and ran up the stairs without another word.

Mina stumbled though the door of her and Carmi's room, and threw herself onto her bed, sobs shaking her tiny frame. Carmi got up from her bed, and walked over to Mina. She knelt beside her cousin, and rested her hand on her back.

"It will work itself out in the end, Mina."

"How!" Mina screamed hoarsely. "How will it all work out! I said _awful_ things down there! _Awful! _I regret it - all of it! I shouldn't have said anything! I should have let him talk! He wanted to talk, why didn't I let him? I've gone and ruined _everything!_" She curled herself into a small ball, her body erupting into spasms from the force.

Carmi stood up and quietly left the room. She looked up and saw a pained Blaise standing there. She put a finger to her lips, and waved him further down the hall.

"You heard, then?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Blaise nodded his consent. "Let me go in to her." He pleaded.

Carmi shook her head. "Now really's not a good time, Blaise. Let her have the night. You'll see her in the morning."

"Carmi." Blaise's voice cracked. "Please."

Carmi paused, then relented. "Alright. Blaise?"

The boy looked back at her.

"Don't hurt her. She's so fragile."

He nodded.

* * *

><p>Blaise cracked the door to Mina's room open, then eased his way inside gingerly.<p>

"What do you want, Carmi?" A dull, hollow voice asked.

Blaise winced at the sound, and how dead his mate's emotions were. She hadn't bothered with the shield.

"It's not Carmi." He said quietly.

Mina shot up off the bed to stand beside it. The two stared at one another for a long, long moment of time. The next thing either knew, she was in his arms hugging him tightly, and being embraced just as fiercely back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his chest. "I'm so, so sorry."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know. I know." He swayed them, back and forth, side to side.

"Please stay tonight. I don't want you to leave."

Which is how Blaise found himself laying on the bed with Mina. She rested her head on his chest. He folded her into his arms, clutching on as though she was the only thing keeping him grounded.

"_I _love you", he whispered quietly but fiercely.

Her only response was to clench onto his shirt tighter, and bury her head further into his chest.

Before the two fell asleep, Blaise heard Mina whisper quietly. "I know you do."

Blaise smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the end my lovelies! Who liked it?<strong>

**Sorry for the long delay. Reviews are accepted. Even if they are just to scream at me for the long delay.**

**Love!**


End file.
